The present invention relates to a reel seat for a fishing rod. In particular, it relates to a reel seat for a fishing rod, provided with a body having a reel foot seat surface on which a mounting foot of the reel is attachably detachably mounted and a cylindrical movable hood threadedly fitted around the body, an end portion of the mounting foot is relatively inserted on the inside of the movable hood by advancing the movable hood to the mounting foot in the condition that the mounting foot of the reel is seated on the reel foot seat surface and the end portion is pressed on the reel foot seat surface.
In general, a reel seat for a fishing rod is provided with a body having a reel foot seat surface, movable and fixed hoods, a pressure means for pressing the movable hood to a mounting foot of the reel, and the like. The mounting foot is seated on the reel foot seat surface while inserting an end portion of the mounting foot into the fixed hood, and subsequently, the movable hood is advanced to the mounting foot so that the other end of the mounting foot is relatively inserted into the movable hood. The movable hood is pressed by the pressure means.
In many cases of so-called pipe type reel seats, the pressure by the pressure means is of a nut type.
Among the nut type pressure means, a pressure means in which the movable hood itself has a nut function has many advantages in that, for example, parts are fewer in number and the assembling work is simple but on the other hand suffers from a disadvantage in that the mounting foot of the reel is damaged when the movable hood pressingly fastens the mounting foot of the reel.
Therefore, there has been provided such type of a reel seat as having a protector for preventing the mounting foot of the reel from being damaged.
FIG. 7 shows one example of a conventional reel seat provided with a protector (only a rear portion thereof being shown in FIG. 7). In FIG. 7, reference numeral 3 denotes a body of a reel seat 1. The body 3 takes a substantially cylindrical shape. A reel foot seat surface 5 is formed on the body 3 by cutting a part of an outer circumferential portion in a flat manner, and at the same time, a male thread 7 is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the rear end portion. Reference numeral 9 denotes a hood which is formed into a cylindrical shape and is provided with a female thread 11 in an intermediate portion in the axial direction of the inner circumferential surface. Then, the movable hood 9 is fitted around the body 3 with the male thread 7 and the female thread 11 being engaged with each other. Accordingly, when the movable hood 9 is rotated, it is moved in the axial direction.
A relatively thin space 13 is formed between the reel foot seat surface 5 of the body 3 and the inner circumferential surface of the movable hood 9.
Reference numeral 15 denotes a protector which is a small strip bent in an arcuate manner and is assembled into the above-described space 13 where it is housed. The inner surface 17 of the protector facing the reel foot seat surface 5 is formed into a conical slant surface so that its diameter is increased forwardly. Since the circumferential portion of the protector 15 is seated on the reel foot seat surface 5, the protector is kept from rotating relative to the body 3 but may slip relative to the movable hood 9. A space 19 defined by the protector 15 and the reel foot seat surface 5 is a reel foot insertion recess on the rear side.
Incidentally, although not shown, a cylindrical fixed hood is mounted on the front end portion of the body 3.
Then, the mounting foot 21 is seated on the reel foot seat surface 5 while inserting one end portion of the mounting foot of the reel into the interior of the fixed hood (not shown). Subsequently, when the movable hood 9 is rotated in the screw-in direction, the movable hood 9 is advanced while slipping on and along the protector 15. As a result, the other end portion of the mounting foot 21 is relatively inserted into the reel foot insertion recess 19. The inner surface 17 of the protector 15 is pressed against the reel foot seat surface 5 while sandwiching the mounting foot 21.
However, since the movable hood 9 never contacts directly with the mounting foot 21, there is no fear that the mounting foot 21 is damaged by the fastening action of the movable hood 9.
However, such a reel seat 1 for a fishing rod suffers from a problem that, when the movable hood 9 is brought into pressing contact with the mounting foot 21, the movable hood 9 scrapes the surface of the body 3. Namely, when the movable hood 9 causes the mounting foot 21 to pressingly contact with the reel foot seat surface 5, the portion, opposite the protector 15, of the movable hood 9 is pulled toward the body 3 by the reactive force. In this case, since an inner diameter of the movable hood 9 is slightly greater than a maximum diameter of the body 3, i.e., an outer diameter of the portion other than the reel foot seat surface 5, there is a fear that the above-described portion scratches the body 3 to form a spiral scratch.
In particular, in the case where the body 3 is formed of natural wood, the damage formed on the body 3 would remarkably degrade the aesthetic appearance.
In order to solve the damage problem, it is possible to increase the inner diameter of the movable hood 9. However, in this case, a diameter of the real seat 1 increases so that the weight of the reel seat increases and a separate problem is caused for a fisherman who will find it difficult to grip it.
In view of the foregoing defects inherent in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a reel seat for a fishing rod in which there is no fear that a movable hood damages a body without increasing the diameter of a movable hood.